This invention relates to water-in-oil emulsion compositions and particularly to explosive emulsions.
Amine derivatives of succinic anhydride have been used as emulsifiers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,079 and 5,518,517 disclose amine derivatives of succinic acylating agents for use as emulsifiers in delayed release emulsion fertilizers.
Water-in-oil emulsions have been used for a variety of uses including emulsion explosives. Water-in-oil explosive emulsions typically comprise a continuous organic phase and a discontinuous oxidizer phase containing water and an oxygen-supplying source such as ammonium nitrate, the oxidizer phase being dispersed throughout the continuous organic phase. Examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,175; and 4,828,633. The emulsifier is a salt derived from high molecular weight carboxylic acylating agent coupled to a low molecular weight carboxylic acylating agent. Succinic acids and anhydrides are the preferred acylating agents. Other examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,978; 3,765,964; 3,985,593; 4,008,110; 4,097,316; 4,104,092; 4,218,272; 4,259,977; 4,357,184; 4,371,408; 4,391,659; 4,404,050; 4,409,044; 4,448,619; 4,453,989; and 4,534,809; and U.K. Patent Application GB 2,050,340A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,248 discloses an emulsion explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer-phase dispersed throughout a continuous fuel phase with a modifier comprising a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The hydrophilic moiety comprises a carboxylic acid or a group capable of hydrolyzing to a carboxylic acid. The lipophilic moiety is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain. The emulsion explosive composition pH is above 4.5.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,687 and 4,956,028 disclose explosive compositions comprising a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one water-immiscible organic liquid, and an emulsifying amount of at least one nitrogen-containing emulsifier derived from (A) at least one carboxylic acylating agent, (B) at least one polyamine, and (C) at least one acid or acid-producing compound capable of forming at least one salt with said polyamine. Examples of (A) include polyisobutenyl succinic acid or anhydride. Examples of (B) include the alkylene polyamines. Examples of (C) include the phosphorus acids (e.g., O,S-dialkylphosphorotrithioic acid). These explosive compositions can be water-in-oil emulsions or melt-in-oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,534 discloses an explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one carbonaceous fuel, and an emulsifying amount of (A) at least one salt composition derived from (A)(1) at least one high-molecular weight hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhydride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (A)(1) having an average of from about 20 to about 500 carbon atoms, and (A)(2) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound; and (B) at least one salt composition derived from B)(1) at least one low-molecular weight hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhydride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (B)(1) having an average of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, and (B)(2) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal, and/or at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,433 discloses an explosive emulsion composition comprising a discontinuous phase containing an oxygen-supplying component and an organic medium forming a continuous phase wherein the oxygen-supplying component and organic medium are capable of forming an emulsion which, in the absence of a supplementary adjuvant, exhibits an electrical conductivity measured at 60xc2x0 C., not exceeding 60,000 picomhos/meter. The reference indicates that the conductivity may be achieved by the inclusion of a modifier which also functions as an emulsifier. The modifier is comprised of a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The lipophilic moiety can be derived from a poly[alk(en)yl]succinic anhydride. Poly(isobutylene)succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight in the range of 400 to 5000 is specifically identified as being useful. The hydrophilic moiety is described as being polar in character, having a molecular weight not exceeding 450 and can be derived from polyols, amines, amides, alkanol amines and heterocyclics. Example 14 of this reference discloses the use of a 1:1 condensate of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride (number average molecular weight=1200) and dimethylethanol amine as the modifier/emulsifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,178 discloses water in oil emulsion explosives in which the emulsifier is the reaction product of two components. The first component is the reaction product certain carboxylic acids or anhydrides, including substituted succinic acids and anhydrides with ammonia or an amine and an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal. The second component is the salt of a phosphorous containing acid.
European Patent application EP 561,600 A discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive in which the emulsifier is the reaction product of a substituted succinic acylating agent, having at least 1.3 succinic groups per equivalent weight of substituents, with ammonia and/or an amine. The substituent is a polyalkene having number average molecular weight of greater than 500 and preferably 1300-1500.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,179 discloses a water-in oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a particular type of ester of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,756 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a salt produced by reacting a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, including substituted succinic acids and anhydrides, with ammonia, an amine, and/or an alkali or alkaline earth metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,309 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a polyalkenyl succinic acid or derivative thereof. The succinic acid may be used in the form of an anhydride, an ester, an amide or an imide. A condensate with ethanolamine is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,753 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion suitable for use in explosive and functional fluids wherein the emulsifier is a reaction product of a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid, including a succinic acid, with an amine. The substituent contains 20-500 carbon atoms, and the aqueous phase contains a water soluble, oil insoluble functional additive.
European Patent EP 102,827 A discloses a water-in-oil emulsion composition useful as a well control fluid. The emulsifier is a polyamine derivative, especially an alkylene polyamine derivative, of a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride or a borated or carboxylated derivative thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,576 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion composition useful as a spacer fluid in well drilling. The emulsifier is an amine derivative, especially a polyamine derivative, of a polyalkenyl succinic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,062 describes an emulsion explosive composition comprising a discontinuous phase comprising an oxygen-releasing salt, a continuous water-immiscible organic phase and an emulsifier component comprising a condensation product of a primary amine and a poly[alk(en)yl]succinic acid or anhydride and wherein the condensation product comprises at least 70% by weight succinimide product.
United States defensive publication T969,003 discloses water in oil emulsion fertilizer compositions prepared by dissolving an invert emulsifier in an oil such as kerosene. A liquid (aqueous) fertilizer is emulsified with the oil to form an invert emulsifier.
Patent application WO 96/28436 describes gamma and delta lactones of formulae (I) and (II) 
used as emulsifiers in explosive compositions comprising a continuous organic phase and a discontinuous aqueous phase containing an oxygen-supplying compound. In the formulae, R is hydrocarbyl, R* is hydrogen, methyl or another hydrocarbyl, and Q is an amide, ammonium salt or ester functionality.
Water-in-oil explosive emulsions are often blended with ammonium nitrate prills or ANFO, a composition produced by adding a liquid oil such as light oil and the like to porous ammonium nitrate prills for the purpose of increasing the explosive energy of such emulsions.
The present invention relates to an emulsion comprising
(A) a discontinuous phase;
(B) a continuous organic phase; and
(C) an emulsifying amount of at least one nitrogen and transition metal containing composition derived from hydrocarbon substituted polycarboxylic acids or functional equivalent thereof, selected from the group consisting of
(C-1) amide and imide derivatives of transition metal salts,
(C-2) transition metal complexes of non-acidic acylated nitrogen compounds, and
(C-3) a mixture of acylated nitrogen compounds and transition metal salts.
In one particular embodiment, the invention relates to explosive emulsions wherein (A) is a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component and (B) is a continuous organic phase which comprises at least one carbonaceous fuel.
In another embodiment, the discontinuous phase (A) is a discontinuous aqueous phase.